


homewrecker

by isobelxo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Marina and the Diamonds, Multi, lol gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelxo/pseuds/isobelxo
Summary: eliza's tired of always feeling second best. maria's tired of manipulation and solidarity. worlds can collide, and it's not always for the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol found this in my notes idk what happens next i probably wont finish it lmao 
> 
> theres a ton of shitty lyric references ten points to your house for each one u find also i used to really hecking like marina and the diamonds

Just another day. Another day of sweet solidarity. I don't do love, don't do friends, don't need a relationship. I embraced the little peace I had in this world. What else could I do? Lewis could always entrance and hypnotise crowds with his dazzling smile and carefully sculpted chest. I always used to be known as Lewis DuBois's little sister. In this new school, I know exactly what I want and who I want to be.

"Is someone sitting here?" A quiet, tired voice broke up my thoughts. Upon first glance, I saw a waterfall of amazingly glossy brown hair framing a fair, perfect face. Upon second glance, I saw longing. Not only for love, for a shoulder to cry on, for someone to stop her feeling second best all the time. From the way she stole a brief look at the boy talking to queen bee Angelica Schuyler, it was him she wanted. No, she needed, to stop her from feeling helpless every time he walked beside her absentmindedly in the busy corridors. I could read people pretty well, due to my years of quietly studying facial expressions. 

"No." I smiled, an eyebrow raised as the pretty girl sat beside me. I knew exactly what I had to do to charm her.   
"Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you." A weak smile and two watery eyes.  
"Schuyler?" I said, kind of surprised. I pointedly looked at the girl flirting with the long haired guy sat on the desk near us.  
"My sister." She explained, with an almost unnoticeable sigh.  
"You get that a lot?" I carefully arranged my posture so her view of her sister and that guy is blocked.   
"Huh? Oh, yeah. She's a great sister, but we're so different. Sometimes it's hard to believe we're related." Her eyes are beautiful. "The way she dazzles the room. Seems to capture everyone's attention."  
"Not everyone's." I smiled sweetly. "I noticed you minutes before I did her. I prefer cute to pretty."  
Her smile gradually became more sincere, more truthful, every second she laughed.  
"Sorry, I never caught your name. I can tell we're going to be friends."  
I extended my slender, tanned arm, delicately shaking her smooth hand.   
"Maria Reynolds. At your service."

As soon as we departed the classroom and went different ways, my carefully practiced fake smile dropped. Deception and perfection are wonderful traits; one will breed love, the other hate. I've practiced that smile too many times for James. Gently touching my jaw, I shuddered at the thought of him. My thoughts of past lovers will always haunt me. It's all in the past now, but the memories stay. My thoughts get lost in the buzz of the students running through the corridor. Every lunch, I surround myself with gaggles of gormless girls, each one fluttering their eyelashes in desperate hopes to get shagged by the group of popular animals, eager for admiration, but too cool to let it show. They're all so desperate. Can't wait for the right guy to come along. They'll settle for anyone. No sense of challenge in their idea of romance and sex appeal. The good are never easy, and the easy never good.


End file.
